References (Video Games)
Production: All the games that were listed under “'Video Games'" are now listed under “'References'". So all these sections are actually based on each game. See here's the thing all these SanJay And Lloyd Video Games, were made by these following video game companies over the years: Nintendo, Panon, Capcom, Sony Entertainment System, Cartoon Network Interactive Studios, DC Studios, Nickelodeon Interactive Studios, Activision, Warner Bros Active Studios, TT Fusion, Altron Studios, THQ Inc, and Sega Incorporation. SanJay And Lloyd Kart: Super Circuit, was known to be the second racing video game that was ever created. The reason why, because it was made by Japan, back in 1999. Then it was published in English, by the year of 2001. Through over the years, Ninjago and Japan worked together by making more generations of SanJay And Lloyd Kart, like the first racing game was SanJay And Lloyd Kart 64. But the most popular one of today is SanJay And Lloyd Kart 7, due to it's 3-D like race tracks, well that one was SanJay's Rainbow Road. SanJay And Lloyd: Flarezar's Inferno, was known to be the first video game to ever be created and based on one of the special event episodes. The game revolves around SanJay, when his prized Koma Blade was stolen by Amaimon. Amaimon who steals the sword, thinks that it connects to Gehenna, but realizes that it only awakens SanJay's inner demon and then Amaimon takes off in fear, along with the Koma Blade. Now as an insane and powerful blue fire demon, known as Flarezar now seeks out Amaimon and the stolen Koma Blade. The game was released on November 17th 2000, several months after SanJay And Lloyd: Combat Episodes' debut. It is hinted towards the final level/phrase, when both Flarezar and Amaimon starts to fight over the Koma Blade, when suddenly Mephisto Pheles steps in and takes their hands. He then took back the Koma Blade, leaving Flarezar holding it and sent Amaimon into his Cuckoo Clock Of Candy. After Mephisto Pheles punished Amaimon, he was then trying to get Flarezar back to his senses. Until he finally realizes that Flarezar's powers were consuming him and he started to fight Flarezar. At the South Light Lighthouse, Fug the Alligator was confronted by a blazed up Flarezar and Mephisto. Then after getting tired of hearing Flarezar's roars, Mephisto seals away the Koma Blade, which caused Flarezar to turn back into SanJay's Pure Form. Then Fug ordered a execution on SanJay, saying that SanJay was the true son of Satan. But at a council meeting, they decided to give SanJay a second chance, in one condition: 1). SanJay must learn how to use a sword, 2). SanJay must never ever use the sword, unless for his or his friends defense, and 3). He must be watched and try to have his blood test out. They did gave him a warning if he becomes out of control again he'll be executed. The SanJay And Lloyd: The Movie Video Game, is one of the first SanJay And Lloyd movie video game, back in 2002. All expect for the PlayStation 2 version of the game, it was almost the same as Mario Kart, for Nintendo 64 '''and '''Pac-Man. SanJay was there and he can only do two attacks in the PlayStation 2 '''version and that is spinning and throwing sword beams. While the '''PlayStation 2 '''version, was actually based on the movie, it had everything that you could imagine, it was the same as the '''700 Infinity: James Bond '''game and it was finally released in late '''2002. Lights! Camera! Lloyd! was the second video game for PlayStation 2, in 2001. It was about an acting job, that Lloyd himself must beat SanJay, from winning the job. So he teams up with Magan and Hector. SanJay And Lloyd: Grand Prix, is the third racing game ever to be created. It featured all the characters of SanJay And Lloyd (including Speed SanJay). It was developed by Warner Bros Active Studios, DC Studios, Nickelodeon Interactive Studios, and Activision, in the year of 2003. The second SanJay And Lloyd '''movie video game is a prequel and makes the role as the third video game, back in '''2004. It was actually like the game of Mario Party, but different because it showed all the characters in SanJay And Lloyd. SanJay was added to the game and can use his lightning powers and other powers, in the PlayStation 2 version and the PlayStation 2 '''version was the same as it's previous games. '''SanJay And Lloyd: Speed SanJay King Of Distance, was another game that was a prequel and it was actually based on the Grand Prix and the game itself was created by Nintendo, Panon, Nickelodeon Interactive Studios, and Activision. It was released in the year of 2005. SanJay And Lloyd: Commander SanJay's Legacy, was the first video game to feature Commander SanJay '''and it was about him finding all the '''Chaos Gems. It was released in November of 2006. It was one of the first video games to be created by Sega. The Battle Begins video game was still the different as the other games, but it was made like Super Smash Bros and in the PlayStation 2 version, it was based on the movie. The PlayStation 2, version was released in late 2007. The PlayStation 2 and the Nintendo DS versions were based on the sequel parts and it was both released in late 2008. The Truth Or Lloyd video game, was based on Lloyd's fantasy and gotten it's name from the SanJay And Lloyd Special: “'Truth Or Lloyd'" and it was released on June 13 2009, by celebrating the 12th Anniversary of SanJay And Lloyd, by Altron Studios and THQ Inc. SanJay And Lloyd: Legends, was a video game that was about time traveling through different time periods and it was about SanJay protecting Karai and her Chaos Gem, from The Overlord. Truly Karai mistaken SanJay as ether Commander SanJay or Flarezar. It was the second video game to be created by Sega and it was released in mid-'2013'. The SanJay And Lloyd 3: Lloyd In Real World X And Y, was created in 2013, by Game Freak and it became a game that was based on the new SanJay And Lloyd Movie, by Japan. The game features some pretty 3-D stuff in it, like that SanJay, Lloyd, Magan, and Hector can all Mega Evolve, but SanJay's hero form appears different in the two game versions. SanJay And Lloyd: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire '''are two of the newest video games, that were made back on '''November 11th 2014. The games alter in ether Chima or the Hoenn Region and it basically tells more information of Mega Evolution. In Omega Ruby, the player gets to catch Shadow and use his Primal Form (Black Darkraigon). In this version, SanJay's two Mega Evolutions can be obtain and the first one just happens to be Mega SanJay X (Sour Note). Then at a special event, the player gets to challenge Mega SanJay X and after re-bonding with him for the second time, you can get his SanJayite Y, which allows him to Mega Evolve into Mega SanJay Y (Flarezar). In Alpha Sapphire, the players gets to catch Colresslia and use his Primal Form (Light Colressliagon). In this version and like the other game, you can obtain two of SanJay's Mega Evolutions and the first one will be Mega SanJay Y (Flarezar). Then at a special event, the player gets to challenge Mega SanJay Y and after re-bonding with him for a second time, you can get his SanJayite X, which allows him to Mega Evolve in Mega SanJay X (Sour Note). Pretty cool, huh? The new SanJay And Lloyd video game, was constructed by the following gaming companies: THQ Inc, Altron Studios, Sega Incorporation, Game Freak, Nickelodeon Gaming Studios, and Activision. It was released on February 13th, right after the movie came out. It was clearly made for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vista, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and for Nintendo 2DS. Through it depends on which game system to use and it's sell date. The video game was about when Lloyd is missing his awesome dreams and he needs help getting them back, before The Forbidden Anacozndrai, gets them. The player gets to use the four main characters: Lloyd (InLloydable), SanJay (Sour Note), Magan (The Star Mistress), and Hector (Mr. SuperAwesomeness). They claim theirselves as the Awesome Eagle Dynamite Force Four (or The A.E.D.F.F. for short) and the player gets use each four members' powers. Don't forget that the player gets to use the other supporting characters: Ronnie (Vice Blazer), Pythor (Pyth-Ton), and Captain Sword Fish, as well. Category:SanJay And Lloyd